halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reach
Template Planet Someone needs to fix that template at the top of the page. I have no idea how to do so. SPARTAN-118 :Done. User0 (talk) 15:25, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Sources First of all, the sources should be inline, not just stuck at the bottom. Second, if you're using Wikipedia as a source, just copy the necessary entries from Wikipedia's source list. Third, don't link to the French Wikipedia on the English Halopedia.User0 (talk) 15:36, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Epsilon Eridani C Note: This post was made back when someone speculated Reach to be the real-world exoplanet Epsolin Eridani c. Do we have a confirmation if ε Eridani C is actually the second planet in the system? Even if it's the second one discovered by current means, we don't know if there's any planets in between. Isn't this more or less a conjecture or an interesting piece of trivia more fitting for the trivia section? Also according to this, Epsilon Eridani C is 37 AU away from the star. That's way beyond the habitable zone (Earth is 1 AU away from Sol) Also it has an orbital period of 280 years as opposed to 390 days of Reach. So, very unlikely to be the same planet.--Jugus (Talk | ) 23:42, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Damn, could you imagine that? "Oh look sonny, it's your Birthminute" Yup, getting old... RIP johnny, 1/9/3000 - 1/9/3000, die of old age" Wow. DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 12:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Gas giant? I'm quite confused about the gas giant seen near Reach. It's so close that it looks like Reach could be one of its moons, but there's no way that can be right, can it?--FluffyEmoPenguin 16:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :It looks more like the object you described as a gas giant is one of Reach's moons. It has rings like the larger moon and as you said, it's too close to Reach to be a separate planet. The moon seems to have a gaseous atmosphere, but it doesn't necessarily mean it's a gas giant. Though I'm not sure if it's possible for something that small to have an atmosphere. Still, it's impossible for a gas giant to be that close to Reach so I guess the best explanation is that the larger moon has an atmosphere of some sort. --Jugus (Talk | ) 16:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::True, I never thought of that. Seems odd that a moon could have rings like that. It really plays tricks on the mind because it makes it look like Reach is a moon to a gas giant. (And no mention of my Over 9,000 referance?)--FluffyEmoPenguin 16:14, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I guess the moon having rings is mostly for the sake of making it look cool. I'm no expert in astronomy so I can't say if a moon can even maintain rings. As for atmosphere, Saturn's moon Titan has one, but then again, it's the size of a small planet. I doubt Reach's moon is even nearly that large, though it does look pretty big in some images. What I also find interesting is that Reach's smaller moon is always seen next to the large one; could it be orbiting the large moon that in turn orbits Reach? Otherwise it'd be a huge coincidence to see them so close to each other. --Jugus (Talk | ) 16:24, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, every picture we have of these moons next to each other is in the same time frame (last few weeks of the Battle of Reach) so their orbital cycles would be in the same position.--FluffyEmoPenguin 16:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just like Jupiter's moon Titan which looks like a gas giant but has a thick atmosphere but a surface made of rock. -- :::::The rings can be duplicated with any object with a gravitational pull. The Earth and the Moon can have rings - though maybe not containing large objects like in Jupiter's. We're simply in a part of the system that doesn't have much dust or rock floating around freely.-- Forerun ' 17:00, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Reach's Naval Assets Under the Defense paragraph it states the following: "Total Naval Assets: 1,209 (T); 75 (X)". I have two questions that have to do with this fact. 1) Is it talking about the Navy that operates in the sea or the Navy that operates in space? Im assuming it's the latter, but Im unsure. 2) What does the "(T)" and "(X)" mean/stand for? -- Rorschach 416 July 27, 2010 :I'd say T stands for "Terrestrial", while X stands for "Exoatmospheric", corresponding to "wet" Navy and "space" Navy forces. Given the figures given in the rereleased Halo: The Fall of Reach, placing the Covenant fleet at more than 700 ships, this is a pitiful amount. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 02:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Terraformed? The article says that Reach required some degree of terraforming to be hospitable for human life. It seems unlikely as there are still native species on Reach (Moa, Gueta). It seems that Reach would have already had a hospitable enough environment for the various plantlife and animal life, so the terraforming could have possibly been purely atmospheric. But, doing this would undoubtably kill off many of the native species. However, the terraforming could have been to just add more oxygen for human life assuming Reach already had a sufficient amount for native life, and this would assume that the species afterwards would be the most adaptable and toughest. I guess it comes down to how many native species we see in the game.--FluffyEmoPenguin 15:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Terraforming doesn't just affect atmosphere. It also affects other factors - geography, for example. From what we've seen of Reach, it's pretty rugged and mountainous, and levelling a significant chunk of land for the construction of cities, roads, farms, etc, would be a major undertaking. It also affects the magnetosphere - Mars, for example, has a very thin one, letting a lot of radiation in. If Reach was similar, the UNSC would need to enhance it to provide a habitat where humans don't get sunburn in thirty seconds. Or water supplies? Harbours, canals, resorvoirs, would all have to be set up for human infrastructure. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 10:09, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : :It is also possible that certian intrest groups or individuals worked to try and help some of Reach's native wildlife adapt to the new human based climatic conditions and biosphere. 'Dragrath1 23:00, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I noticed an interesting thing about reach involving the landscape. Several of the small oceans and large lakes take a very circular appearance as if they were the remains of massive impact creators. Should we list the large circular ocean as one of the interesting features of reach? --Reptileus 02:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) My guess is the Elites helped with this to help make up for all they did. I mean Ol Arby owed us one for all he did to us.--WarGrowlmon18 01:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC). European descent? It seems that Reach was colonised mainly by Europeans, primarily Hungarians and Slovakians. For example, it has many countries named in Hungarian, Czech and whatever else, like Visegrad and Ütközet. The farmer whom Jorge spoke to in the level Winter Contingency also spoke some weird language, and Laszlo Sorvad and Sára Sorvad were Hungarian. The two moons of Reach were also named after animals in Hungarian mythology. Could this suggest that Reach could originally have been a low-tech Outer Colony and not a major military force of the UNSC? I'm just here to let you guys know. Don't pummel me with tons of contradictions -- [[User:SolidLemonsoup|'Mmm... Jackal Stew']] 10:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :No, because as this Briton knows, Europe isn't low-tech.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 12:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I really don't get the logic here. Why on Earth would a planet being colonized by mostly Europeans mean that it's low-tech? How the hell did you even come t that conclusion? And as for it being an Outer Colony, that has to do with its distance from Earth so yes it may have once been an Outer Colony but due to expansion it is now an inner colony.--Soul reaper 13:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) If yall weren't so thick headed you might understand what he's trying to get at. First off he isn't saying Germany, lolbritain, etc. are lo-tech nations. Hungary & Slovakia are very much so. Second, he's saying "originally". Doesn't really matter though as in reality Reach was originally colonized for titanium mining (profit > ethnicity) so I'd doubt it was some purely Eastern European farming enclave. idk maybe it was some Hungarian/Eastern European mining company who got the rights to mine the planet & named the moons. - Iseeyouseemeseeyou 13:57, October 5, 2010 : Yup, I guess only Iseeyou gets it. Thanks for elaborating what I meant, although you did explain in a rather crude manner. What I'm saying is that, before the UNSC considered Reach as a major naval asset, it was probably an Outer Colony planet where agricultural activities were carried out by farmers, much like Harvest. And no no no, I'm not saying Europe's low-tech? You need to read closer. -- [[User:SolidLemonsoup|'Mmm... Jackal Stew']] 09:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Real Life Planet Did anyone else see that scientists have found a habitable planet about 20 lightyears away from Earth? It is even bigger than Earth and looks apears to be just as hardy in terms of weather conditions as Reach. I just though this was interesting and thought that maybe it could be put under a "Trivia" section.The Emporer 14:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :No. It's in a different system, and a different planet overall. It has absolutely nothing to do with Reach. --Jugus (Talk | ) 15:32, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Article needs to be reworked First of all the article begins with, "Reach was a human colony" Well it is clear after the events of Halo: Reach that, was, no longer applies as in 2589 the planet was resettled. Second I don't feel we can say most of the planet's surface was glassed. I know the article mentions the area around the ONI Sword Base, However once again after the events of Halo: Reach in 2589 we can see that Noble 6's Helmet is still on the ground unfazed by glassing, as is the remains of the Frigate at the shipyards.--Subman758 03:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re-terraformed ? I read in the Timeline article that by late 2552 or early 2553 that Reach was being re-terraformed. Im wondering if thats true and, how soon or how long rather does it take to terraform a planet to make it habitable or in reach's case habitable again in case that plays a part in how long it would take? as far as years wise? Rellikspartan 01:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, the final cutscene shows some kind of ship (a Colony ship maybe) landing on a re-terraformed Reach on the date of July 7th, 2589... so it's posible that it takes less than 37 years to terraform a planet... then again, it may not be a massive terraformation, and only some areas of the planet needed extensive "repairs" from the previous glassing (eg, ONI Sword Base site or New Alexandria)... either way, it seems like 37 years were needed for Reach... FreedomProject13 00:26, January 29, 2011 (UTC)